While receiving attachments in a network communication, such as email, is common, most attachments received are unsolicited or unrequested. To request an attachment, a user typically sends the request as voice and/or text data in a voice and/or communicant message heard and/or read by another user. The request may be as vague or as specific as the language used by the requesting user. The other user must interpret the request and find a file or other data object that seems to match the request. The other user in many cases locates a “matching” resource using a program or application other than the communications agent that received the request. For example, a search program may be used to search a hard-drive by the other user. The other user must enter the search criteria. It would be beneficial to allow users to exchange resources, for example, as attachments by automating portions of this process while maintaining privacy and security.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for constraining a data exchange requested in a communication.